Lie-Monade/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Lie-Monade. Transcript (The episode begins with Larry approaching the outside of Pa Grape's Store, where Jimmy, Jerry, and Laura are gathered around one of the display windows. Inside the window is a TV screen displaying a video game, as Larry approaches them.) Jimmy: Baseball 3 Billion is only the greatest game ever to exist. Jerry: Game. Larry: Wha- What do ya- I can't see. What's the big deal, Jimmy? (Larry looks and sees the TV screen with Baseball 3 Billion playing on it, which Larry is amazed to see.) Laura: Baseball 3 Billion is my favorite game! Everyone loves it! I play it all the time. Don't you, Larry? Larry: Baseball 3 Billion? Jimmy: Don't tell me you don't have it. Wait a minute. You seriously don't have it? You must be the only veggie in the world who doesn't have it yet. Larry: I don't have it. So? I'll bet Pa Grape doesn't have it either. (Camera pans over to Pa Grape who is sweeping the front of the store as he holds up the game.) Pa: On Level 47. (Camera pans back over to Jimmy, Jerry, and Laura who look at Larry with sly grins on their faces.) Jerry: Outsider. (Jimmy, Jerry, and Laura leave afterwards, leaving Larry alone, who is saddened about being left out.) Larry: I just told the truth, and now I feel left out. Maybe I should try something else next time. (Scene switches to back at Bob and Larry's home, where Bob has built a fort out of cardboard boxes.) Bob: This cardboard fort is right on schedule. (Larry bursts in through the front door.) Larry: I have the world's greatest idea! Bob: And I'm already worried. Larry: Let's buy the super-fun game Baseball 3 Billion. Bob: Mm-mm. We've been over this before, Larry. We can't afford video games. Larry: But Baseball 3 Billion is like real baseball, only you push buttons instead of swinging a bat. You don't even have to exercise, and you get to destroy robot zombie baseball-playing trout! Bob: Let's work on our cardboard fort instead. We can afford that. Larry: No thanks, Bob. I'm busy thinking of how I can get that game. (sighs) I gotta get that game. It's all I wanna do. (Larry hops up the stairs then comes back down through the tunnel while holding a stack of comic books.) Larry: I could sell my comics and use the money to buy the game! Bob: Nobody wants to buy your old comics. They're old. (sighs) (Larry drops the comic books to the floor and hops off, before coming back to Bob again.) Larry: I could open a liver and onions restaurant! Bob: Think of one person who likes liver and onions. Larry: Mr. Lunt. (Mr. Lunt appears at the window.) Mr. Lunt: I hate 'em. (Mr. Lunt then leaves, before the camera pans back to Bob and Larry.) Bob: How about a lemonade stand? Larry: Awesome. (Scene switches to outside of Pa Grape's Store, where Larry has set up a cardboard box that serves as a table, with a pitcher and some cups, as he pours lemonade into the cups.) Larry: Get your lemonade, nice and cold! Thirty cents a cup. (Later...) Larry: (tired) Lemonade, nice and room temperature. (Still later...) Larry: (sighs) Aw, man. I forgot what I'm even selling. (Even more later...) (Larry is now asleep as it is night, before a carrot man comes by and throws a coin into Larry's money bucket. Bob then comes up to Larry to wake him up.) Bob: Hey, Larry. Wake up, buddy. Larry: Huh? Mommy? Bob: It's me. How much money did you make? (Larry looks in the bucket to see the coin that the carrot man gave him earlier.) Larry: Thirty cents. Not bad, eh? Bob: According to my accounting, you've sold... one cup. So at this rate... carry the one, move the decimal... you'll be able to buy Baseball 3 Billion in just under 17 years. Larry: Awesome! I'll be playing Baseball 3 Billion in 17 years! Yippee! (realizes) Wait, that's bad. Instead of thirty cents a cup, I could sell it for ten dollars a cup! Bob: How are you going to sell it for ten dollars a cup when you can't sell it for 30 cents? Larry: Hmm... Maybe if I tell them that it's special lemonade, then everybody will want to buy it. Bob: Uh, what? (Scene switches to the next day as upbeat music starts to play. Ichabeezer, Mr. Lunt, and Granny Asparagus are approached by Larry, who is now sporting a porkpie hat and holding a cane.) Larry: Listen up, my friends! Are you feeling down in the dumps? Wanna be a champ, but feeling like a chump? In the School of Hard Knocks, you've taken your lumps. Are you feeling pooped when you ought to feel pumped? It's time to be a winner in the game of life, my friend! (Ichabeezer, Mr. Lunt, and Granny then follow after Larry.) Larry: So listen up now and I'll tell you how... (singing) To get back on track again Try Larry's Lemonade Plus It'll get you in a better mood Take a drink I guarantee you'll think Pa: Hey, this is doggone good! Larry: (singing) If you're lazy or a nerd, Or a little over the hill Lemonade Plus will fix it all For a mere ten-'' Well make it... (resumes singing) ''Twenty dollar bill This stuff is a must It's a drink you'll trust You'll love this stuff You can never get enough All: (singing) Of Larry's Lemonade Plus Carrot Boy: Will this drink help us win? Larry: I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't, my friend. Granny: How about when I'm feeling blue? Larry: Lemonade Plus will see you through! Mr. Lunt: Will it help me move objects with my mind so I can get girls to like me a lot? Larry: Um... I... don't see why not. All: (singing) Take it from us It's a drink we trust We love the stuff We can never get enough Of Larry's Lemonade Plus (The song ends as the crowd holds out their money in front of Larry. Larry then enters the store while carrying his hat, which is now full of money.) Larry: I'd like to buy one copy of Baseball 3 Billion, Pa. Pa: Larry's Lemonade Plus sounds like a pretty amazing drink. It cures colds, makes one better at baseball. I have to wonder, though, does it really do all the things you promised? Larry: Probably. I mean, I didn't promise anything. I just told a little less of the truth. Pa: That doesn't sound a whole lot different from a lie. You sure you wanna use these people's money to buy this game? Larry: Sure. (Pa then gives the game to Larry, after Larry pays for it.) Pa: Here's a receipt, in case you wanna return it. Larry: Oh, I'm not gonna return this game. I'm gonna love it. (Larry then leaves the store after that.) Pa: Oy. (Scene switches to Ichabeezer returning home while carrying a cup of lemonade.) Ichabeezer: Larry is making a lot of money off his lemonade. Rooney: (barks) Ichabeezer: I wonder how we can get in on that action. Rooney: (barks) Ichabeezer: Make my own lemonade? But I don't know how to make lemonade as awesome and powerful as Larry's. Rooney: (barks) Ichabeezer: Well, that's a great idea! We'll find out his secret and copy his secret lemonade formula. (cackles) (Scene switches to a TV screen, which now has Baseball 3 Billion playing on it.) Announcer: Double Triple Bonus Triple Decker Move! (Larry is seen playing the game in darkness, as Bob approaches him while carrying a cardboard box.) Bob: Wanna make a cardboard fort with me, Larry? Larry: Nah. Announcer: Move! Bob: So... this is Baseball 3 Billion, huh? Larry: Yeah. Bob: Having fun? Larry: I guess. (Scene switches to the TV screen to show that Larry got a strikeout. Larry droops down after that.) Larry: I don't feel super good about playing it now. I don't know why. Bob: You told quite a few fibs to be able to play it. Good night, Larry. (Bob leaves, leaving Larry alone as he resumes playing the game.) Larry: There's no harm in giving people a little confidence in themselves. So what I told Jerry Gourd if he drank my lie-mo- I mean, lemonade. So what if I told him he'd become the world's greatest rocket-powered-roller-skating-chicken-juggler? (The sound of crashing and a chicken squawking is heard off-screen after that. Larry then stops playing the game before he lays on the couch, remembering all the questions that everyone asked him about his lemonade.) Carrot Boy: (V/O) Will this drink help us win? Granny: (V/O) How about when I'm feeling blue? Mr. Lunt: (V/O) Will it help me move objects with my mind? Larry: (V/O) Lemonade Plus will see you through! (The next morning, Larry then wakes up while on the couch.) Larry: Bob! Bob: What?! What is it, Larry?! Larry: I've got the perfect plan to get rid of my guilty feelings! Bob: Apologize to your friends? Larry: No! We should invite them over to play Baseball 3 Billion! Then everyone wins! Bob: (unsure) OK. (Bob and Larry then leave the house, as Larry closes the door. Ichabeezer and Rooney then show up, while Ichabeezer is riding on his segway. Ichabeezer and Rooney then enter the house afterwards.) Ichabeezer: Recipe, recipe... Looking around for a recipe. (Ichabeezer looks under the couch, in the bookshelf, and under the couch pillows, but can't find anything. Rooney then comes out from the kitchen while holding a piece of paper in his mouth.) Ichabeezer: Good boy, Rooney! Let's move. (Ichabeezer and Rooney go up against the closet then go up next to the door, before exiting and getting onto the segway again. Ichabeezer pushes the button on his segway that starts it up, but the segway zooms off really fast, throwing Ichabeezer and Rooney as they fall to the ground again.) Ichabeezer: Never mind. Let's walk. (Scene switches to Bob and Larry, who have approached Jimmy and Jerry's home, as Larry knocks on the door, just as Jerry answers the door.) Larry: Hello, Jerry. Can we talk to Jimmy? Jerry: Uh-uh. Jimmy got bonked. Bob: Really? Jerry: He drank the lie-monade. Larry: I guess I shouldn't have said that drinking Larry's Lemonade Plus would make Jimmy able to lift a piano over his head. Bob: I hope he gets better. Larry: Maybe he needs some of my lemonade to feel better. Jerry: (unsure) Mm... Larry: Well, Jerry, would you like to come over and play Baseball 3 Billion? (Jerry abruptly slams the door, much to Bob and Larry's surprise.) Larry: So, you'll put down for a "no." (Scene switches to Mr. Lunt who is walking through town, before Bob and Larry approach him from behind.) Larry: Mr. Lunt? Mr. Lunt: Yes? Larry: We wanted to know if you'd like to come over and play Baseball 3 Billion. Mr. Lunt: Like a huge tournament? Bob and Larry: Yes! Mr. Lunt: No, thanks. Bob and Larry: (shocked) You what? Mr. Lunt: Larry, you said that Larry's Lemonade Plus would make my eyes visible, and look! (Scene switches to behind Mr. Lunt, as he lifts his hat, which shocks Bob and Larry, before Mr. Lunt puts his hat back down again.) Mr. Lunt: So far, my eyes still seem invisible. I'm pretty sure you lied just to get my 20 dollars. Larry: But you helped me sell it. You were singing the song right along with me. Mr. Lunt: (irate) You're a bad influence on my otherwise-sterling character. (Mr. Lunt then leaves after that.) Larry: (groans) Bob: That's cold. (Scene switches to Bob and Larry, who have now approached Madame Blueberry who is angrily holding a baseball bat.) Madame Blueberry: Instead of hitting a home run... I got two strikes and a foul ball through Ichabeezer's car window. (Scene switches to Laura, who is now holding a crutch.) Laura: You said I can fly like a superhero! (Scene switches to Archibald.) Archibald: I'm not even in this episode! (Scene switches to Bob and Larry returning home, after failing to convince everyone to come over to play the game.) Bob: Gee, Larry, you've made a lot of enemies over just one little lie. Larry: (sadly) I never should've lied to get that game, Bob. What should we do? Bob: Oh, I don't know. Tell the truth? Larry: I was afraid you'd say that. (Scene switches to Ichabeezer and Rooney, who are now standing in front of a table on the front lawn, as they start to make the lemonade.) Ichabeezer: OK. Larry's recipe says first, we start with some water. Hm. Sounds simple enough. (Rooney brings the garden hose to Ichabeezer, as Ichabeezer uses the hose to put some water into the pitcher. After putting water in the pitcher, Ichabeezer reads the recipe again.) Ichabeezer: Next, we need some... shu... ger. Sugar. Oh, OK! I can do that. (Ichabeezer takes out a bag of sugar and pours some sugar into the pitcher. After putting sugar into the pitcher, Ichabeezer looks at the recipe again.) Ichabeezer: The final ingredient is... lemons. (Ichabeezer pulls out a paper bag full of lemons and pours all of the lemons into the pitcher.) Ichabeezer: Now, we stir it. (Ichabeezer hops onto the segway again while holding the pitcher, as he presses the button again, but the segway goes out of control once again.) Ichabeezer: Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! (The segway spins around before throwing Ichabeezer and the pitcher into a nearby tree. Ichabeezer pops out from the tree with the pitcher on his head.) Ichabeezer: Wait a minute. Yuck! Rooney: (barks) Ichabeezer: Larry's lemonade isn't special. (Scene switches to Larry returning Baseball 3 Billion to Pa.) Larry: You were right, Pa... I wanna return Baseball 3 Billion after all. Pa: Then why are you so sad, Larry? Larry: I don't have the receipt. Pa: You mean this receipt? (Pa holds the receipt in front of Larry, which Larry is happy to see.) Larry: (gasps) Thanks, Pa! (Scene switches to outside, where Jimmy, who is also holding a crutch, and Jerry approach the crowd, who have come to get their money back from Larry.) Larry: (singing) I should not have been surprised When my teeny fib got supersized 'Cause any gal or guy who's wise Knows there's no such thing As little lies So when your lie Grows to one big mess I found the thing to do that's best Is to God and friends Your lie confess So your heart can be at rest Is to God and friends Your lie confess So your heart can be At rest (The song ends.) Larry: The Bible says, "Do not lie to each other." I told some real whoppers to you all, and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? Jimmy: You did the right thing, Larry. Jerry: Good job. (Bob hops up to Larry and gives him a hug.) Bob: I'm proud of you, Larry. Laura: Hey, everyone! Look! It's a new game! Football Shark Laser 8 Trillion just came out! Jerry: Football Shark Laser 8 Trillion? (Everyone runs off, leaving Bob and Larry all alone.) Bob: Uh, Larry, what do you say we go play some real football? Larry: (gasps) With sharks? OK! Bob: Uh... no sharks. (Bob and Larry leave as the screen irises out, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts